the joys of singing in the shower
by Me-I-Myself-01
Summary: cahill reunion, crackfic, really short. Cahills discover that there is someone who sings worse than Nellie.
1. prologue

**I really shouldn't be doing another fic… especially since I haven't updated my other fic in like forever… but this just popped into my head and I couldn't ignore it.**

**Takes place before vespers rising**

Unknown pov

It was the start of yet another Cahill reunion. The one time of the year when all the former Cluehunters gathered together and hung out just like normal people. If normal people had arguments on a scale large enough to make 'disagreement' between Damien Vesper and Gideon Cahill look like a fight between two teenage girls over a guy.

This time, unlike past years, would not involve the adults. It was all planned by the future head of the Madrigals, Amy Cahill, and none of the older cluehunters would be involved.

This was not like your typical Cahill reunion, however. This time, there would be one particular Cahill who would have discovered the joys of singing in the shower just mere days before the reunion…

**I know, super short… but this is just the prologue… therefore, I want to keep you in suspense… its gonna be a rather short fic though… and there's gonna be a few time skips… cos this is what I suppose you would call a crackfic… this is gonna be pure humour and hardly any pairings. **


	2. introduction to Dan's new hobby

Amy pov

"okay, and here are your rooms. Ian, yours is the one next to mine and Natalie's and Natalie, yours is the one next to Ian's and Sinead's."

And that is all the Cahills assigned to their bedrooms. After walking down to the front door, carrying at least a dozen suitcases (jeez, these Cahills don't know how to pack light. It's only a five day stay for crying out loud), and showing nine Cahills where their room was, I was exhausted…

I slumped down on the couch and closed my eyes… only to be rudely awakened a few seconds later by something that sounded like a whale getting strangled or something along those lines.

"AAAAAAANNNNNND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLWAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSS LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Oh not again…

Immediately after, nine Cahills ran into the living room where I sat.

"what happened?!"

"is someone getting murdered?!"

"who's that singing, yo?"

"is that your babysitter?"

"this is interrupting my beauty sleep!"

"where's Dan-O?"

"what the hell is going on?!"

"I think I heard something like that on the nature channel once… it was a tiger in heat…"

"hey! That's Whitney Houston!"

Everyone turned to the person who said the last sentence. Madison stared back and shrugged.

"what? I have my own priorities…"

Nellie poked her head around the doorway and looked around at the shocked faces of the cahills.

"that's not me, in case you're wondering…"

I sighed and said," that's Dan… he recently realised that singing in the shower was 'possibly the best thing on Earth next to ninjas and trading cards.' His words not mine."

Another Earth-shattering wail pierced through the air.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU! AND THIIS IIISSS CRAAAAAAAAZYYYY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBEEEEEEE!"

I face-palmed. But not before plugging my ears to hopefully soften the impact of that last super high-pitched note.

I could already tell this was going to be an _amazing_ reunion…

Ian pov

Bloody hell! That sounded even worse than that Cahill babysitter lady, uh, Sally? Or was it Nessie?... whatever. Dan should really consider lessons!

As the first strains of a new song floated through the room, I covered my ears and braced for impact.

"AAASSS LONNGGG AAASSSS YOOUU LOVEE MEEEEEEEEEE!"

Next to me, Sinead remarked,"he makes Justin Bieber sound like an angel…

Ah yes, Bieber… I can remember quite fondly when Natalie went through the 'addicted to bieber' phase…

Anyway… back to the matter at hand… Dan had just strutted into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist while humming what I believe was the tune of the song: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. How I know that song, is a long story that I would rather not delve into…

Dan pov

That was an awesome shower. Who knew something as simple as singing could brighten up something as horrible as getting clean?

I had just stepped into the living room when I was greeted by ten pairs of eyes… hate-filled eyes…

"did I miss something?"

"get him!"

**Second chapter everybody! My inspiration for this story is actually my little sister… she sings rather loudly while in the shower… and I swear I am not exaggerating but she sounds literally like a cat getting mauled… and you know how singing in the shower usually improves someone's voice right? Yeah… I don't think she sounds better at all… **


	3. insert gripe about dan here

**Okay! Second chapter of the joys of singing in the shower!**

Normal pov

After Dan realised that he had done something to anger everybody, he had ran all the way up to his room and locked himself in.

The next day

Everybody had calmed down enough for them to sit down together at the really long table for breakfast. Dan included. The Kabras were continuously fingering their sliver dart guns that they had subtly placed on the table next to their plates. The Starlings were glancing at Dan while whispering amongst themselves. The Holts however, were openly glaring at Dan.

Amy pov

I just sighed and focused my attention on my blueberry pancakes. Dan leaned over to me and whispered in my ear," Amy, do you know why everybody is staring at me with a killing intent today?"

Dan could not be any more oblivious.

Later part of the day

I was seated very comfortably in my favourite armchair in the library reading Oliver Twist. I idly checked my watch and realised it was almost that time of day…

Hamilton pov

I blocked Reagan's kick then launched a punch at Madison. We were doing two-on-one training. So far, we were more or less evenly matched but my ribs hurt from my failure to block.

I could see Madison's fist coming at me from my supposed blind spot. I moved to block but Madison's fist abruptly stopped moving. So did Reagan's from my new blind spot. I could guess why… the singing had started again… if you could call it singing.

"LET'S GO CRAZY, CRAZY, CRAZY TILL WE SEE THE SUN! "

We immediately dropped our defensive positions and covered our ears.

"I KNOW WE ONLY MET BUT LET'S PRETEND IT'S LOOVVEEEE!"

Reagan pov

I dislike one direction as much as the next person but how is it possible that Dan can sound worse than the original?...

"hey!" was the indignant shout from Madison. Oops, I must've said my thoughts out loud…

Ian pov

Good lord, that horrible wailing has started again.

Natalie suddenly screamed," DANIEL! IF YOU DON'T STOP I AM SHREDDING EVERY LAST PIECE OF YOUR NINJA GARB!"

Daniel must have heard her because he suddenly got louder…

"BECAUSE OF YOU, I NEVER STRAY TO FAR FROM THE SIDEWALLLKKK"

And more high-pitched…

"BECAUSE OF YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU, I AM AFRAAAAIIIIIIID"

I don't understand what people see in those songs… seriously, every time I turn on the radio this is all I hear.

Jonah pov

That boy shames those karaoke failures… He sounds awful! And those Cahills still dare to say my singing is bad… they apparently never heard Dan sing… but they have now…

I wonder what the hell was I on last time when I told him that he was a Janus…

Nellie pov

Being the children's au pair since before the clue hunt, I wish I could say that I have seen everything, heard everything but I don't believe I have ever heard anything that horrible since I attended that Justin Beiber concert…

How dare Dan say my singing is horrible? He is just as oblivious to his dreadful singing as I was!

**Six reviews for one chapter… it could not get any better… sorry, 1D fans… I like their songs but I dislike this song in particular…Mainly because it makes hardly any sense and my dear sister sings it really really horribly which makes me dislike listening to the song. I kinda forgot if it was Jonah who told Dan he was a Janus or if it was Cora… gosh, I haven't read the books in so long…**

**The songs in the second chapter were I will always love you by whitney Houston (RIP whitney…), call me maybe by carly rae jepsen and as long as you love me by Justin beiber whom I personally hate with a passion… sorry beliebers…**

**The songs in this chapter are 1D's live while we're young and because of you by Kelly Clarkson. **

**sorry if you think this is too short... i did say it's gonna be a short fic...**


	4. day three part one

**Thanks for the positive feedback on my new chapter! Really made my day. Btw, I don't plan on having any pairing cos this is really just a short fic but if you would like any pairings, just review it and I'll choose one cos there really isn't enough chapters to work on multiple pairings…**

Next day

Normal pov

Now, we move on to the day Dan chose to torture everybody by taking two showers in one day…

Hamilton pov

Man, today's reunion fringe activities were so fun! Especially the part when we threw Dan into this huge mud puddle that appeared overnight. Though that resulted in a mud battle… that was still fun. Of course that also resulted in Amy and Nellie screaming at us to go rinse off the mud in… our… showers… oh boy…

Ian pov

Ugh. I am covered in mud. And I am dressed in my tailored dress pants. I would start my suing rant but then again, we were the ones who threw Dan into the mud first… If I had wanted a mud bath, I would have scheduled a massage… But Amy and Nellie really didn't have to scream at me afterwards… It wasn't my fault… entirely… although I would have showered even without them telling me. Who wants to stay covered in mud for the whole day? Oh… wait a minute… everybody has to take a shower… including… oh bloody hell, not again…

Amy pov

Aaaaarrrgghhhhhhh! There is mud all over the carpet in the hall! And the stairs! And the corridors leading to the guest rooms! And then Nellie and Dan are going to push clean-up duty to me as usual. Ugh… gross… why, why, why, why, why did I have to go inside to help Nellie with lunch? I should have known I cant leave those Cahills alone for even a second… at least everybody is going to shower… I won't have more mud tracks to clean up… I am going to insist that they clean up their own rooms… I just thought of something… everybody going to shower means… uh oh… where are my ear plugs?!

Normal pov

And now, after seeing the reality of the situation dawn on the Cahills, we can finally reveal the source of their newfound panic… have you guessed it yet? If you guessed Dan then give yourself a pat on the back.

Sinead pov

"CUZ U KNEEWWW YOOUUU WEREE TROUBLE WHEN YOOUU WALKED IIIIINNNNNN"

Oh my god, it's starting again…

"SOOO SHAME ON ME NOOO-OOWWWWW!"

I absolutely love Taylor Swift and her songs but I now absolutely hate all the covers of her songs… sigh… and this was one of my favourite songs too… now I cant listen to this song without remembering this god awful voice…

"OOOHHH! OOHHH! TROUBLEEEE! TROUBLLEEE! TROUBLEEE!"

I should really start work on a pair of ear plugs that really block out all noises… not those lousy ones that only muffle the sounds…

Nellie pov

Good god, I almost cut myself while dicing the chicken… that boy should come with a warning label: warning, noise pollution is enough to make your ears bleed.

"I'M FEEELLINGGG SEXY AANDD FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I should really ban YouTube for this boy… my eardrums can't handle much more damage…

"LIKE GLITTERS RAINING ON MEEEEEEE!"

I heard a voice shout from upstairs," hey! that's Jessie J!"

That was followed by," Madison, really? Is that seriously _all_ you think about?"

This was gonna be a loooooong reunion…

**This is part 1 of day three. Part 2 will be the next chapter. After the next chapter, this fic will be half over already… aww…**

**Btw, one thing you should now, I don't plan for my fics. I basically write whatever comes to my mind at the moment and then edit it later.**


End file.
